Over Powered
by KuraiYoruNight
Summary: Does he like Asuka? Does she like him? It is a AsukaxIzayoi. its my first story so please be considerate. (sorry if my grammar is not good, I don't write or read much)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, 6:13am. Izayoi Sakamaki had just woken up he felt slightly warmer than usual, and had a horrible migraine, that pain didn't bother him; it was just that his memory had been a little hazy for the past two days, for example when he tried to memorize patterns, his head would hurt, he didn't gave it that much importance since he didn't use his brain much lately (all of the Gods and Devils Lords he had fought were idiots).

Since his body was getting very warm and sweaty he decided he should take a bath to soothe his pain and clean his sweat. While taking a bath he thought about the world he came from, and how boring it was. After he finished with his bath he went back to sleep. It was already 11:00 pm when Kurousagi entered the room, she was mad at him for skipping breakfast, he woke up right away when he felt the evil atmosphere, and he was already feeling much better. Kurousagi gave him a lecture "You have to eat breakfast, you need a lot of energy to fight the Gift Games. You must also not wake up late or you will miss breakfast!" Izayoi was clearly very pissed and said "Don't bother me again Black Rabbit!, it is none of your concern if I skip breakfast or not."

Izayoi and the other two girls went to participate in more Gift Games, Kurousagi stayed at the village of No Name, she was sad and worried of what Izayoi had told her, it wasn't like him to get mad for her lectures she does that every day to him and the other 2 girls. Izayoi was also worried of how he acted towards Kurousagi, he wanted to apologize, he had been too harsh. During the battle versus the fire God which had the shape of a phoenix, Yo couldn't do anything about it since the phoenix had a spell that could make him immune to the power of the Genome Arbor - Non Priorum … her Gift, she was slightly injured again . Asuka used her power but appeared to be useless towards the phoenix, It was Izayoi's time to act even though he still had a pretty bad headache.

The phoenix was flying in top of a the lake of dreams, Izayoi jumped and then negated the phoenix ability to fly and the phoenix disappeared, one little detail Izayoi also fell in the water, but there was something weird, even though the water was shallow he couldn't swim up and had a weird dream about his childhood, eventually he started to lose oxygen, but then Asuka came to the rescue and swam up to him and pulled him up and said "Can't swim? You better thank me for this one, Jerk" Izayoi started to blush of embarrassment "I CAN SWIM… it is just that ….. Cough", Then Asuka worriedly asked "Are you ok, jerk", Izayoi said "yeah, some water got to my lungs", then he grinned and said " were you worried?!" "No, I was just thinking it would be bad for the group to have you getting ill, I mean Yo and I are not that powerful you know…" She said desperately.

They went back to the village to get dry clothes and get Yo a medicine for her injuries. It was 1:00pm when they arrived. As soon as they arrived, Asuka asked Kurousagi to take Yo a healing center after that she went to take a shower, on her way to Yo's room she saw Izayoi sleeping on his bed with his still wet clothes she thought to herself _This guy… He is going to catch a cold, I better wake him up… it will be bad for the group._ Then she saw his sleeping blushing face which she thought was the most adorable thing in the world, she put her face close to his and closed her eyes, she put her lips so close to his, it was a centimeter away, they were about to lock lips. Izayoi felt someone's breath and woke up, he grabbed Asuka's breasts as a form of punishment for waking him up. Asuka backed off as soon as possible. He said "I saw you, you were about to kiss me, weren't you?", She yelled "PERVERT!", She said "Please change clothes I wouldn't want you to catch a cold" Then he blushed and said "You worried?" she blushed rapidly and said "Like I said it's for the team, just hurry up and change, Jerk!"

-TO BE CONTINUED -


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:00 pm, Izayoi had been sleeping for the past 8 hours, and Asuka was wondering why she almost kissed Izayoi, she felt her cheeks getting hot.

Meanwhile Izayoi's migraine was so intense that he couldn't move an inch, the truth he didn't actually sleep, he tried resting and wondered _this… urgh… I… what is… happening to me… urgh… even my lungs hurt… why does my body feels so hot…,_ Kurousagi came to the room, she had a really worried face, and said "Are you, ok? You look flushed", He responded "Yeah, why wouldn't I? sorry about the thing I said, I was feeling a little bit bad (Horrible), I have had a little bit of a headache (Horrible migraine) ever since I woke up..", "You don't seem ok to me, let me check your temperature, she was holding a small old fashioned thermometer and brought a cold water cup, she put the thermometer under his tongue, and went to see how Yo was doing.

Don't forget that Izayoi is rather clever, put away the thermometer which was rising right above 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit put some cold water under his tongue, and put the thermometer back under his tongue it down to 101 degrees, but that was enough to satisfy him. When Kurousagi saw the thermometer she was worried "Well... You do have a fever…" Then she smiled and said "Get some rest! We need you to be healthy!" As Kurousagi walked out of Izayoi's room, Izayoi thought _urgh… what is this? My throat... is burning…!_ He started holding his throat and started twitching for a second. Kurousagi came in the room again and saw him sleeping and whispered "hey… I brought you a cup of cold water and some medicine", He stayed pretending to be asleep until she was gone, and he rapidly drank the whole water and swallowed 3 tablets.

It was already 5:00am when he woke up he was much better, he didn't have a bad headache any more but he did have sinuses and felt bit warm. Kurousagi came in and said "Oh! So you are awake! Great let's take your temperature! Yo is completely recovered, and it seems Asuka-Chan is out getting some groceries. If it is higher than a hundred you will have to stay in bed" She gently put the thermometer on his mouth and it rose up to 99.8, when she saw the temperature "Great! It was very close, wasn't it?" He said "Whatever".

Asuka was back from shopping came up to him said "I heard you _are_ sick…" he said "No, it is just a slight fever and a headache, you are worried?… cough" She blushed and said "No, hmph" She touches his forehead to see if he has a fever "You are pretty warm, you should rest a bit, I forgot to ask you, How high was your fever today?" he responded anxiously "umm… 99.8" She asked "What temperature was it yesterday?" he responded "I don't know, I think 101 degrees" she stared at him and said "That doesn't sound too good…" She left the room.

Just after Asuka left he felt that his head was about to explode, it was so intense that a normal human would have collapsed. He thought to himself _Urgh… Not again… this time is even worse… _His vision was starting to become blurry, and not to mention that he felt his fever rising and started heavily breathing. Asuka turned her back and he was about to collapse, she went to see what was happening and touched his forehead again "You are burning, wait a minute I will bring a thermometer!" He was very flushed because of the fever, it was pretty high. She rushed back to the room and took his temperature while saying "I wouldn't be surprised if it were above 105, you are burning" she looked at the thermometer and said "104.6 (sigh…), If you are not feeling well please tell us, we need to know if you are sick, it was very close… you could have collapsed" He fell soon asleep she put a wet towel on his forehead and changed it every 30 minutes. The day passed she put him on her lap and singed a lullaby. The next day Izayoi was completely better and to thank Asuka he kissed her and said "I love you".

-The end-


End file.
